1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power transmitter and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In accordance with the development of wireless technology, various wireless functions, ranging from the transmission of data to the transmission of power have been developed. Particularly, a wireless power charging technology capable of charging an electronic device with power, even in a non-contact state, has recently been developed.
Wireless power charging may be initiated at a time in which a wireless power transmitter recognizes the approach of a wireless power receiver. However, there may be problems in that an approach distance in which a wireless power receiver may be sensed by the wireless power transmitter may be limited.
According to related art, a wireless power transmitter transmits a detection signal, and senses a change in amplitude of the detection signal according to a change in impedance to determine the approach of a wireless power receiver.
According to related art, however, in a case in which a distance between the wireless power transmitter and the wireless power receiver is somewhat large, that is, in a case in which a variation of impedance is small, there is a problem in that it may be difficult to sense the approach of the wireless power receiver and it is also difficult to increase accuracy of sensing.